


The Center of Attention

by Ghostlyfluffster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: M/M, hardenshipping - Freeform, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyfluffster/pseuds/Ghostlyfluffster
Summary: Prompt: Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were doing
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Kudos: 54





	The Center of Attention

The room is a little too quiet for Maxie’s liking.

Archie has been quiet for a little over two hours. That itself was a personal record. Even when he was sleeping the sounds of thunderous snores prevented anyone around him from getting a good night's rest. Maxie should take this time to carry out his own work. Reports needed to be made, emails needed to be sent, but Maxie found himself unable to do any of that. Admittedly, he has grown used to Archie's interference during the day and worked with that. Not hearing a peep out of him for the past two hours was unsettling.

Maxie peaked over from his laptop to see Archie still in the same position. He was hunched over on his desk, his eyes focused on his work. The only thing that moved was a steady hand connecting minuscule pieces to create an impressive model ship. Maxie had no idea what Archie's interest was in building such a time consuming thing, but taking into consideration he hasn't hear a sound from the other man in hours, Archie must really love the activity. Never in his life would he have thought that an activity that required so much focus an attention would have placed Archie at bay, but here they were.

Maxie should be relishing this time, but he couldn't stand it.

"Archie?" Maxie called out, only to receive no response in return. 

"Archie," he tried again, this time getting a soft hum of acknowledgement. Was he jealous? Absolutely not. How could he be jealous of an incomplete boat? However, he would much rather have Archie's attention on him.

Maxie stood up from his desk and wandered over to Archie's side. Archie didn't acknowledge his presence. His mouth was slightly agape in concentration. His large, rough hands were as steady as the calm sea as he delicately guided the tweezers to place the new part of the ship to where it needed to be. Maxie waited until the tweezers released their tension before he ran his hands over Archie's shoulders.

"Yeah Max?" Archie asked, his voice distant and his eyes unwavering from the ship. Maxie silently huffed. His hands slid over his shoulders and snaked around his front, enclosing him with his arms.

"It looks like that's coming together quite nicely," Maxie said, resting his head next to Archie's.

"Mhm." Still distant. Maxie should just let him be. Archie was preoccupied and work needed to be finished anyway. Maxie always begged for some quiet time, but now that he finally had it, he couldn't stand it.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Maxie pressed himself a little closer to Archie's back. His lips found their way to his hairy cheek, giving him a soft kiss in the hopes of bringing him back to the land of the living. "How about we take a small break and get some lunch?"

Archie grunted, almost as though he was annoyed with Maxie's advances. "In a second," he mumbled. Maxie couldn't believe it. Kisses and food were Archie's two most favorite things in the world right after water and Maxie himself. Turning both of those things down was absolutely unheard of. Maxie furrowed his brows in annoyance.

Maxie kissed him again, this time closer to the corner of his lips. He kissed him. And he kissed him. And he kissed him again.

Finally, when Archie turned his head, Maxie saw it as his chance to strike. Long, skinny fingers ran through the other man's beard, messing up its perfectly styled look. His fingers continued to travel up to cup his cheek. Now unable to turn away, Maxie leaned in and delivered a sweet kiss to his lips. There was a second of protest from Archie's end, but it didn't take long for him to absolutely melt into Maxie's touch. A smile tugged on Maxie's busy lips when he felt the other man kiss back. Archie's body turned slightly. Just enough for him to get his arm around Maxie's waist to pull him down. Maxie yelped as he was swung around, landing in the comfort of Archie's lap. Archie's hands kept a protective hold on him while Maxie moved his to wrap around Archie's neck.

"Happy?" Archie teased, this time going in for a kiss of his own before Maxie could respond. The soft giggles from the otherwise cold and stern man known as Maxie Matsubusa were more than enough of an answer from him.

When they broke away, the looks of annoyance were long forgotten. Their eyes were warm and their smiles soft.

"Ya can't stand not bein' the center of attention, can ya?"

"I know I may be egotistical at times, but surely I am not that bad. It was merely strange that you weren't bothering me for once in your life."

"Can't really help that, mate. My desk needs a new accessory and this ain't the easiest thing in the world. But you know me. I always like a challenge. Why do ya think I started datin' ya?"

"Oh hush," Maxie scolded oh so lightly. His attention turned to the nowhere near completed boat. Archie would be lucky to finish the bottom of the ship today. He still had the rest of the ship to go. "Perhaps I could assist you for a little while? It's a slow day and I'm not too terribly hungry right now."

Archie grinned and pecked his cheek. He removed one hand and picked up his pair of tweezers again. "A'ight. I'll show ya what to do before I let ya do anythin' else."

Both of their eyes were fixated on the ship. Archie's voice was quiet and calm, something Maxie has only heard on rare occasions, as he explained the proper way f piecing the ship together. As much as Maxie loved Archie's rowdiness, it was nice to see him in such a calm, peaceful state of mind.


End file.
